Inner Dragon God
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yugi's older brother has a secert that no one, not even Yugi his friends or the Pharaoh knows about.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

Inner Dragon God  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

5 thousand years ago

"Slifer, can my brother really do this?"

"I guess he can, Atemi."

"But what would happen to you and the others?"

"I don't know." a teenage boy suddenly glromp the God Monster in a hug.

"I don't want you to go if that would happen. You're my best friend."

Slifer smiled sadly down at the boy. "I hope that's not the case, either, Atemi."

Suddenly a guard appeared. "Lord Slifer, Pharaoh Atemu wishes to see you."

The God Monster nodded as he turn to Atemi. "I'll will be back, I promise." he said as he nuzzle agenst the young lad then flew off after the guard.

- - -

Slifer soon arrive in the throne room where Atemi's elder brother, and Slifer's master, Pharaoh Atemu; sat on his throne waiting for him. "You wished for you to see me, my master?" Slifer asked as he bowed his head in a respected manner.

"Yes, I did." Pharaoh Atemu said as he stood up from his throne; walking over to the God Monster "I have a proposition for you."

"Really Master?" Slifer asked.

Pharaoh Atemu nodded. "Yes," started the young pharaoh "Just listen then make you choice."

"I'm listening, Master."

"Slifer, when I sacrifice my soul to seal the Shadow Realm, you may, if you chose; to stay in this Realm instead of going back like the others." Slifer looked shock.

"Master, why did you decide this?" Slifer asked.

"My little brother is very found of you, and plus I need someone to watch over him when I'm gone."

"But Master, are you sure?"

"What? You won't expect my offer, Slifer?"

"No Master, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"It's just that, if I stay here, I will not be as powerful as I am."

"It will be enough for my brother." said Pharaoh Atemu "So, what do you decide?"

"I'll stay."

"I knew you would." Pharaoh Atemu said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

Inner Dragon God  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Present time...

A black and red flamed Harely Motorcycle packed with two small suitcases and a electric guitar, pulled up in front of the Game Shop. Inside the shop, Grandpa Mouto was behind the counter looking at a gaming magazine as the shop bell rang. "Welcome, how can I help you...?" he stopped as he looked up from the magazine to face the 'customer'. He looked shocked and surprised. "I-It's you..."

- - -

As Yugi, Yami and the others near the Game Shop after school; Yami stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked him, a bit concern.

"I sence a great and familiar power coming from the Game Shop." the ex-pharaoh said with a confused voice.

"What ya talking about Pharaoh?" Joey asked as he and the others stopped walking and looked at Yami.

"I don't know..." Yami said slowly.

"Okay... Let's get going before Gramps run out of good cards." said Joey.

- - -

Once they arrived at the Game Shop, they saw the motorcycle parked up front. "Is someone visiting, Yuge?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Not that I heard." Yugi said.

As the group came closer, they heard shouting from within; "There is no way your are taking OUR Yugi to Tokyo with you!" the group heard Yugi's mom shout.

"I will only if Yugi wants to go with me." an unfamiliar voice replied "Yugi's a teenager, he can make his own choice."

At that time the group decide to enter the shop's door. They saw a tall male figure wearing an attire that Yugi or Yami might wear. They could clearly see a tattoo on one of the man's bare arms. He had long black and light red hair that stopped to the middle of his back, pulled into a pony tail. The man looked not too much older then them, perhaps only in his twenties. "What's going on here?" Yugi asked confused.

The man turn to face them. Yugi and Tèa looked surprised and shock, while the others and Yami was a bit confused. The man had goldenrod bangs, almost like Grandpa's and stern eyes like Yami's but they were violet. "Hey Yugi." the man said with a smile.

"How did you get out of jail!" Tèa shouted, as Joey blinks in confusion.

"My, Tèa, how much you grown... So much rounded out now." the man said with a sexy smile.

"You murderous pervert!" Tèa shouted.

The man just laughed. "Get out of here!" Grandpa shouted at the man "You're not allow in here!"

"Fine," the man said with a smile as he starts to leave "I'll go; but that doesn't mean I'll leave town just yet." With that the man left the shop, got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"Gramps," started Joey confused "What's going on here?"

"It's nothing; why don't you kids go to the park for awhile." said Grandpa.

"But..."

"Come on guys." said Yugi, so the group left.

- - -

Later, at the park, the group sat around and started to talk about what just happen. "Yuge, what just happened back there?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, who was that guy?" Tristan asked.

Yugi sighed. "That was Ausar... My older brother." Yugi findly said.

"Ya go a brother?" Joey said even more confused.

"Why I never heard or seen him before, Aibou?" Yami asked, also confused.

"He was still in Juvie when I put the puzzle together." Yugi said.

"Juvie? What's that?" Yami asked, still confused.

"Juvenal Hall," Tèa explained for Yugi "Jail for criminals under twenty-one."

"What did ya brother did, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"He murder someone." said Tèa again.

"Really Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Joey, please, enough of the twenty questions." said Tristan.

"Yugi don't want to answer any more of your questions." said Tèa.

"But Tèa, you were answering them instead." Yami said.

"I guess you're right."

"Aibou," Yami said "If you don't want to explain all this, I understand."

Yugi sighed. "No," he finely said "I should explain to you guys the situation."

"Yugi..." Tèa started "You sure about that? It happened ten years ago..."

"No, it's okay Tèa." said Yugi with another sigh."

"Yuge...?"

Yugi sighed again. "Ten years ago, Mom and Grandpa was out shopping and Dad was once again out of town on business," Yugi started "Ausar, being the oldest, was home with me looking after me. Then suddenly a man that worked in my dad's rival company, broke into the house. He was order to kidnap me. But Ausar wouldn't hear it. I was nock out for awhile, and when I came too the man was on the floor dead, his neck was bleeding heavily and Ausar was standing over him with the man's blood on his fingers. When Grandpa and Mom came back a couple of minutes later, they called the police. When they found out that Ausar killed the man, they placed him in Juvie. I do remember at his trail, when they asked why he did it, he told them he did it to protect me. But sadly since we were still kids, they didn't believe him. After what happen my family disowned him."

"Oh man, no wonder why ya mom and Grandpa was yelling at him." said Joey.

"Was he telling the police the truth?" Tristan asked.

"I don't really know now." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Aibou," Yami started "Are you going to be okay now?"

"I guess so." Yugi said.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

Inner Dragon God  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

The next day, Yugi and the others where just exiting the school when they saw the familiar motorcycle parked up front the school gates with the older Mouto brother waiting for them. "What ya brother doing here?" Joey asked, very protective of his best friend.

"I don't know..." Yugi started.

"Hey little bro." Ausar said with a smile when the group neared.

"What are YOU doing here?" Tèa asked, also very protective.

"Can't a guy come and meet his little brother to pick him up for some brother to brother time?"

"Not if you tried to leave town with him." said Tristan, also protective.

"It's okay guys." Yami said.

"What ya mean it's okay Yams!" Joey shouted.

"I have this strong feeling that we should trust him." said Yami.

Ausar smiled. "Well little bro?" he asked "I promise I'll bring him back." Yugi looked unsure towards Yami.

"You sure Yami?" he asked. Yami nodded. "Okay then..."

Ausar smiled. "Hop on bro." he said. Yugi slowly and still unsure, got on the motorcycle behind Ausar. "Hold on tight." he said as he start his bike. Then the group watched as the bike took off down the street.

"Okay what are we going to say to Gramps and Yuge's mom?" Joey asked.

- - -

When the bike stopped Yugi noticed they were parked just outside of a restaurant Yugi remembering going to while he and Ausar was still kids. "Looks familiar, don't it bro?" Ausar asked with a smile. Yugi just nodded slowly, still confused on why his brother took them there. "Bet yer wondering why were here huh?" Yugi nodded again. "I thought we could catch up on old times. A walk down memory lane, ya know?"

"Okay..." Yugi said, still a bit unsure. Ausar smiled at him as they headed inside.

- - -

"How many?" the waitress in front room asked.

"Two Please." Ausar said "Smoking." Yugi didn't look too happy about it. Ausar notice and sighed. "Never mind. Non-Smoking." he said.

Yugi smiled a little. "You'll thank me. It's bad for your health you know."

Ausar sighed as the waitress took them to a table. "I know." he said "It just hard when most of the guards and other cell mates do... And don't you do anything bad to get into Juvie, Yugi. That place is no place for an innocent soul like yours."

"I know..." he sighed. Ausar sighed as he ran his fingers through his blond bangs.

"I'm sorry bro...about turnin into the bad example you see before you. I swear I only killed him to protect you. You gotta believe me," he said.

"I don't know... Lately I'm not so sure..." Yugi then decided to changed the subject "What were you, mom, grandpa were arguing about yesterday?"

Ausar sighed. "If you want to know... I kind of suggested that I take you with me to Tokyo... That if you want to go. It's up to you and you can take how ever long you need to make that decision..." Yugi didn't say anything. "Yugi... I'm not planning to stay in Domino forever..." Ausar said "Bring back to many old memories of my old life..." He still said nothing.

Ausar sighs again as another waitress came up. "What can I get you two?"

/Aibou...are you okay/

/Yugi/

/I-It's nothing...Yami...I-I'll tell you when I get home.../

/Alright./

"Yugi? Yugi? Do you want anything?" When Yugi looked up he was sure he thought he saw his brother's violet eyes were yellow for a quiet second.

"Huh? I'll just...uh a soda."

The waitress smiled. "Okay huh." she said "I'll be right back."

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

One of Ausar's eyebrows raise a bit in concerned. "You sure?" Yugi nodded. "Okay then..." Ausar said "But if you want to go home don't be afraid to ask." Yugi nodded again. Ausar sighed again and looked at his hands. "Is it because I been away for twenty years?" he asked "The way you been acting, all quiet like? When we were kids you were always such a chatter box."

"It's a lot of things Ausar," Yugi almost yelled. He got quiet and sighed. "It's hard to digest you just coming back out of nowhere," he said almost to himself.

"Well I couldn't stay in Juvie forever." said Ausar.

"I know that!" When they got stares, Yugi withdrew into the depths of his seat

Ausar sighed again and looked back down at his hands again. "Juvie can change a kid..." Ausar said "I'm not the big brother you use to know..."

"No, you're not," Yugi said a bit agitated.

"But... I had missed you a lot." Ausar said "I never stop thinking about you."

"That's funny," Yugi huffed, "because I almost forgot all about you. I moved on with my life when you left."

"I kind of figured that out." Ausar said "You made a lot of new friends since Tèa. Like that one guy... The one you and your other friends call Yami... Some how...when I first saw him I thought I meet him somewhere before..."

"That's ridiculous. There's no way."

"That what I thought. But today, that feeling got stronger. Like...we meet very long ago, maybe centuries ago..."

"That's impossible Ausar. He doesn't know you so it can't be true."

Ausar nodded slowly. "Hey," he started "to pass the time until our order gets here, how about a duel?" He slowly took out a Duel Monsters deck from his pocket. "I had started the game a couple of years ago with some other guys in Juvie... I'm probably not as good as you though..."

"Y-you play?"

Ausar nodded. "Not much to do in Juvie." he said.

"I suppose so..."

"So? How about it?"

"I guess..." Ausar smiled and started shuffling his deck. Yugi hesitantly got out his.

After Ausar drew his first five cards he sighed. "This is a crappy hand..." he said softly to himself.

"I guess I'll go first," Yugi said drawing his sixth card. "I'll set two cards face down and Gazelle in attack mode." Ausar looked a bit shock as he glance down at his hand worriedly. "Go ahead, your turn." Ausar sighed as he drew his sixth card.

"Okay..." Ausar started slowly "I'll first play Kaiser Colosseum and set one monster face down in defense mode..."

"Kay."

"And that's end my turn. Your move, little bro."

"Alright," Yugi said as he drew. He smiled and looked over his hand. "I play polymerization. I'm fusing my Gazelle on the field with the Berfoment in my hand to make Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast. He'll attack your face down."

The face down monster was a monster called Cobraman Sakuzy. "When my monster was flip his effect activates." Ausar said "I get to see all your set Spell and Trap cards. But of course after that they go back to their original positions."

"Okay."

_Ra dang it, those are some powerful cards..._ Ausar thought. Ausar sighed. _I can't bet my little brother... He been playing this game much long then I have... He has much better cards too..._

He put the monster in the graveyard. "I end after my attack," Yugi said.

"I place another monster face down and I end." Ausar said with a sigh.

Yugi drew again. "I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Chimera will destroy your face down."

"Wait a minute, little bro." Ausar said "You can't summon Celtic Guardian. Thanks to my Kaiser Colosseum you can't summon any more monsters then the same number of monsters I have on my field. That means since I only have one monster, you can only have one monster."

"Well then, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand."

Ausar sighed. "Very well then..." He placed Kaiser Colosseum to the graveyard.

"After Chimera destroys your face down, Celtic Guardian will attack you directly." Ausar sighed again as he placed Gravekeeper's Assailant to the graveyard. "Okay, that's it this turn."

Ausar sighed as he drew again. "I set one card face down and play Dark Blade in attack mode." Ausar said "Dark Blade will attack the Celtic Guardian."

"Kay."

"And sadly I end my turn there."

"Alright then," Yugi said as he drew. "I sacrifice my Chimera to summon my Dark Magician Girl. Then, I play Raigeki from my hand. I'll also place this card face down and activate my Mage Power from my field. Dark Magician Girl attacks you with a 1500 power boost."

"Not so fast, little bro. I active my trap card, Raigeki Break. By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy any one card on the field. And I do mean any card. I chose your Dark Magician Girl."

"I pay 1000 Life Points to activate my Seven Tools of the Bandit." Ausar sighed.

"You've almost got me beat bro." Ausar drew a card and sighed. "I guess I can only do two moves right now." he said "I first play the magic card Terraforming. I can take a field spell card from my deck and added to my hand. This will also shuffle my deck. I then play the field card I chose and it was Wasteland."

"Alright."

"And sadly, that dose it for me."

"Okay."

Ausar sighed. "Okay," he said "Go ahead, finish me."

"I draw and have Dark Magician Girl attack you. It was a good duel Ausar."

Ausar nodded. "And just as I thought, I'm not as good as you." he said "And why can't I when you are the King of Games in the family..." Yugi smiled a little. Ausar sighed sadly as he glance down at the table while one hand went and grab the gold necklace that hang around his neck. "Probably one of the draw backs of not really being part of the Mouto family anymore..."

Yugi's smiled quickly turned to a solemn frown. "Yeah..."

Ausar sighed. "Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea..." he said softly almost to himself "I should have just went all the way non stop to Tokyo with the others..." Yugi looked down sadly. At that moment their order arrived.

"Here you go, hun." the waitress said with smile as she hands Yugi his soda.

"Thanks," he replied kindly.

"No problem hun." the waitress said with smile "It's nice your big brother is doing this. Most older brothers won't." Yugi looked at her confused. She just smiled and left. Ausar just quietly sip his drink.

"So..." Yugi said drinking his soda.

"Is there something on your mind, Yugi?"

"...Maybe..."

"What is it?"

"It's a lot of things Ausar..."

"Like?"

"You, coming back suddenly after twenty years...if what you say is the truth...various things...do I have to talk about it?"

"If you want. It's your choice. I'm not making you."

"Well I don't," he replied almost yelling again.

Ausar sighed. "Okay if that is what you want..." he said. Yugi was sure his brother's eyes changed color to a yellow color again for a short bit.

"I'm sorry...it's just..."

"It's okay Yugi. I know you are just adjusting to things... So... how's dad? Still working?"

"Yeah. Still not around much either."

Ausar sighed. "Figures. That man never changed."

"Yeah. Grandpa and Mom have always been there though." Ausar nodded slowly. Yugi sighed and was quiet for a while. "Why are you going to Tokyo?" Yugi decided to asked.

"To start a band there with some friends I meet during Juvie..."

"Oh..." Ausar nodded again and two was quiet once again.

- - -

Soon they were done with their drinks. "I guess..." Ausar said as he placed some money on the table "I guess it's time to take you back home..."

"Yeah..." With that they left the restaurant and back onto Ausar's bike. "Ausar..."

"Yeah Yugi?" Ausar asked as he was about to start his bike.

"Thanks..." Yugi paused for a moment. Ausar went to start his bike again. "Before...before you leave for Tokyo...give me time...to think about everything...just time...okay?"

A small smile pass Ausar's lips. "Sure, little bro." he said and then started up his bike. Yugi smiled a small smile and climbed on, holding tightly to Ausar.

- - -

As they arrived back at that Game Shop, they saw Mrs. Mouto and Grandpa standing out front, looking very mad. "By the gods..." Ausar said to himself as he stopped his bike "This won't be good."

"Uh oh..." Yugi said.

He tried to smiled at them. "Hey Mom, Gramps..." Ausar started.

"Don't even try to sweet talk your way out of this!" Yuri said sneering. Grandpa didn't look much better.

"I won't take kindly to you kidnapping my grandson!"

Ausar sighed. "I didn't kidnap him." he said "And Ra dang it I'm your grandson too!"

Yami, at that time, poked his head out from the front door wondering what was all the yelling was about. "Oh no, this isn't good," he said as he noticed what was going on.

"I wasn't planning taking Yugi out of town! Can't I talk to my little brother!"

"No! You're a bad influence!"

"Exactly! Yugi's innocent mind doesn't need to be corrupted by a hooligan!" Yami hung his head and sighed. Yugi didn't like all the yelling so he tried to put a stop to it.

At that time, Ausar growled and surprisingly only Yami and Yugi notice the now mad as hell yellow dragon eyes. _T-Those eyes..._ Yami thought _W-Where did I see them somewhere before, and that great power I'm feeling?_

Yugi looked almost scared at Ausar. Yellow eyes closed as Ausar looked like he was trying to calm down his rage. Yugi still looked unsure. Eyes were still closed as Ausar slowly spoke. "That happened only twenty year ago... And you are still mad about that?" Ausar's eyes open and they were back to their violet human color. "I never do anything to hurt my little brother..." he added softly.

"You killed someone! That is not something I will condone!" Grandpa nodded. Yugi saw Yami at the door and ran to him

Yami held Yugi protectively in his arms. /It's going to be okay, Aibou./

/Why are they yelling? Ausar didn't hurt me./

"Like I said twenty years ago... I only did what I needed to be done. If I hadn't Yugi wouldn't even be here right now."

"Say what you wish. It was still murder Ausar!"

"Please leave. You've done enough."

/I believe your mom and grandpa are not over of what happen twenty years ago./

Ausar sighed. "Okay. I'll leave." he said as he took a cigarette from his pocket, lighted it, and got back on his bike. After it was started up, Ausar took one last look at Yugi before riding off down the street.

Yugi looked a bit longingly at him as he sped out of sight. He hugged Yami tightly. /Pharaoh...I'm sick of this fighting. I wish they could get along.../ he linked starting to get upset.

Yami rubbed his back. /It's okay, Yugi./

"Okay you two, let's get on inside and start dinner." Yuri said with a smile. Yami nodded and led Yugi inside.

- - -

Later on that night, Yami was looking through an old Egyptian book about Duel Monsters. He came across one that looked like a humanoid version of Slifer. "I almost forgot all about this form of Slifer..." he said to himself, not knowing that Yugi had just came into the room a that moment.

"What's this?" he asked.

Yami jump a bit, surprised. "Yugi you scared me." he said "Warn me when you are about to sneak up on me."

"Sorry...what are you looking at?"

"It's an old book of ancient Duel Monsters Ishizu sent me."

"Oh. What's that?" he asked pointing to the human Slifer looking creature.

"That's Slifer." Yami said.

"Naw it can't be. Slifer's huge!"

Yami laughs. "I'm telling the truth, Yugi. That is Slifer."

"Well, it can't be the God card version."

"True cause Pegasus never saw this image of Slifer before." Yami said "It wasn't until I saw this picture I almost forgot this version of Slifer."

"Oh...Ausar was scary a little while ago. Why was that? He seemed really angry. And his yellow eyes..."

Yami wasn't barely listening as he stared at the image. "What in Ra!" he then shouted "I thought..."

"What?" Yugi asked and then stared at it too.

"Why didn't I realized this before?" Yami thought out loud "I thought that necklace your brother was wearing looked familiar, his eyes, and the power I felt..."

"No way! My brother can't be Slifer!"

"I don't know, Yugi... He might be. It will explain everything..." Yami said softly. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I also remember something else." he said "Long ago my little brother and Slifer were the best of friends. Cause Slifer was so huge, when ever he hang with my brother he changed into this form... Slifer care for my little brother so much, he would always protected him. Before I sacrifice myself I gave Slifer a choice..." Yugi's eyes widened with interest. "I gave him a choice to either go to the Shadow Realm with the others or stay out here. He chose to stay out here. He just didn't want to leave my little brother all alone when he became Pharaoh. Of course he stayed in this from." Yami glance down at the image once more. "Sadly doing so weaken his powers greatly. He must had been be staying inside your brother for a very long time... "

"Yeah but...what's it got to do with Ausar? I mean yes it would explain the yellow eyes, and that angry, frightening attitude earlier...Maybe...maybe that's why he murdered that guy..." Yugi then looked shocked when he remember what his brother had said in the restaurant. "Wait, Ausar once said to me a couple of hours back, that he had a feeling that he knew you..."

Yami's eyes widened. "You know what this could mean...?"

"What you trying to say, Yami?"

"That it was Slifer who killed that man twenty years ago and not your brother."

"But I would have seen his eyes or something..."

"Or maybe since I wasn't around you didn't have the power to see those things."

"Yeah...I guess so...but..." Yugi sighed heavily, still confused on all this.

"Maybe we should both get to bed and figured this out in the morning." Yami suggested.

"Yeah...I am kinda tired," Yugi replied getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Yami said.

"Night," he said climbing into bed. Yami watched as Yugi slowly feel asleep then got ready for bed himself. He took one last look at the picture of Lord Slifer before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

Inner Dragon God  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

The next day, it was a bright and shinny Saturday as the group of friends arrived at the park to hang out. When they got there they saw a familiar figure sitting on a near by bench strumming a guitar. "What's with ya brother, Yuge?" Joey asked "Why dose he show up everywhere we go?"

"I don't know..." he shrugged.

"That music is beautiful," Tèa said "I didn't remember him playing the guitar."

"It's probably one of many things he must had picked up when he was away..." Yugi started slowly.

"Well...should we go talk to him or not?" Tèa wondered.

"But Tèa didn't you were the ones that don't like Yugi's brother very much?" Tristan asked.

"True, but I'm starting to think he isn't so bad."

The others didn't notice that Yami had already started over towards Ausar. "But you one said..."

"Well...murdering still isn't right...but...he DID bring Yugi back okay..."

"Yami-chan! Where are you going?"

Yami didn't say a thing as until he was standing right in front of Ausar. "Hello, Slifer." he said to Ausar in a serious tone.

"What? Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Ausar replied.

Yami gently took a hold of the necklace. "Only Lord Slifer, wore that necklace." Yami said.

"Oh...so it's like that. When did you figure it out?" he asked business like.

Yami sighed. "You had forgotten when I sacrifice my self I had to erase my memory... It took a little old book with your picture to remember." Yami said.

- - -

"Hey Yuge, what ya brother and the Pharaoh talking about?" Joey whispered to Yugi confused.

"I don't know. I don't even know why he went over there."

- - -

"I see," Ausar replied. Ausar closed his eyes as the necklace glowed.

When Ausar open his eyes, his eyes had changed into a yellow dragon color. "Hello, my master..."

"Long time no see, Lord Slifer."

- - -

"Hey, was I seeing things or did your brother's eyes changed color?" Tristan asked Yugi.

"Huh?" Yugi said confused.

"I'm sure of it," Joey replied.

"Well...yesterday...I thought his eyes changed color too."

"So what's going on here?" Tèa asked, very confused now.

"Well...Yami-chan and I think...that...Ausar is..."

"Is what?"

"...You won't believe me if I told you but..."

"Come on, spit it out man."

"Tell us Yugi."

"We think my brother is Slifer..."

"WHAT!" they all said together.

- - -

"I am sorry I had not say anything to you before... my master... I didn't not want to scare my vassal's little brother or his friends."

"I understand." But one question did ran through Yami's mind. "Slifer, there's one thing I don't understand. Why Ausar? And how?"

There was a sigh before a word was spoken, "My master, for five thousand years after you left, I had try to keep my word in protecting your brother... But since you left my powers grown very weak..." There was another sigh. "It wasn't until twenty years ago when I can here... I was so low on power I had to do something. There was a fire in a house fare from here and I heard a child crying... No it was more like a baby. It young infant was trapped in a burning building. So I decided to help. I used my powers to save the infant. The same infant where I now resides in."

"I see. That's why. So, are you the reason why Ausar was convicted of murder?"

"Sadly yes. My vassal wanted to protected his little brother so much, that I knew him by himself couldn't be able to do so, so I had to step in."

"I'm sure Yugi will happy to know that Ausar was telling the truth."

"I know, my master... It's good to see you again..."

"I share the same sentiment."

Yellow eyes looked towards Yugi and his friends. "We are having some on lookers, my master."

"Yes. Hopefully the others will be as relieved as Yugi."

- - -

"Yuge, why is ya brother looking at us?"

"I think he knows we're watching." They saw Ausar, or should we say Slifer, was waving them over.

"I think he wants us to come over to them."

"I don't know..."

"We should try to talk to him," Tèa said.

"Wow you do give anyone a second change." said Tristan.

"Of course. I gave one to you two."

"Ya got a point." So, they decided to walk over.

- - -

When they got closer they fully saw the yellow dragon eyes. They were shocked at first, except for Yugi. He wasn't as surprised. "You are probably wondering about all this... I am Slifer the Sky Dragon or you can just call me either Slifer or Lord Slifer if you like."

"What!"

"Yer kiddin'!"

"No way!"

"I thought so."

"But... How can ya and Yuge's brother...?" Joey started very confused.

"Ausar is my vessel." The others, minus Yami and Yugi, looked very confused.

"How?" Tèa asked confused.

"Well..." Yami started.

Everything was soon explain to the group. "A bit confusing but I think I get it now." said Tristan afterwards.

"Wow! That's kinda cool."

"And...it explains the murder...though I'm still not totally sure on that..." Tèa said.

"I'm sorry... When Ausar's fear of wanted to protect his brother took got too great I had to step in to help. It's sadly a habit from wanted to greatly protect my master's little brother."

"Oh..." Anzu said. She thought for a while, taking it all in.

"I am sorry, my master... but I can't stay in control for to long. I have to give control back to Ausar..."

"I understand," Yami said.

Eyes closed and when they open again, the eyes were now back to violet. "Get everything you needed to know?" Ausar asked.

"Why...? Why didn't say this before?" Yugi asked his big brother.

"I didn't want to scare ya. Besides, you wouldn't have believed me."

"Ya right about that." said Joey.

"Well...we believe you now," Tèa said gaining confidence.

"Well, that's a relief. So, Little bro, you want to come with me now?"

"Yuge, what he's talking about?" Joey asked confused.

"He...he wants me to go to Tokyo with him." Yami and others looked shocked.

"What? He doesn't HAVE to go. I was just askin'," Ausar said.

"Yugi..." Yami started "So this was what you didn't want to tell me."

"Yeah..."

"Ya aren't seriously thinkin' of goin' are ya?" Joey asked.

"..."

"Aibou?" Yugi didn't reply.

"You still don't have to decided just yet." Ausar said. Yugi nodded and just stood there. Ausar put away his guitar and stood up from the bench.

"Where are you going now?" Yami asked curiously.

Ausar slowly looked at them. "Some where." he said "A date I must make." With that he turn and walked out of the park with is guitar hanging on his back. Yugi stood there, not saying anything. He really didn't notice Ausar had left.

"Yuge, ya okay buddy?" Joey asked. Yugi again said nothing but came to his senses. He turned and ran towards home, ignoring the others. "Yuge!"

"We should fallow him?" Tristan asked.

Yami shock his head. "No." he said "I think he needs some time to himself now."

"Are you sure Pharaoh?" Tèa asked. Yami nodded. Tèa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, poor guy has a lot to think about."

- - -

Ausar walked down the street, he had just lighted a cigarette and place it in his mouth. At that moment a ringing came from his back pocket. He dug into it and pulled out a ringing cell phone. He opened it up and placed a receiver to his hear. "Talk to me." he smiled "Hey...Yeah I'm heading over there as soon as I finished things up... I'm might leave next week just remember that ya promise you saved a room for me... Yeah, see ya later." He then hanged up. He placed the cell phone back into his back pocket and place the cigarette he had taken out back into his mouth. He thought about Yugi as he walked along. He took another puff and then put it out. "Maybe I should quit," he said to himself. He stared at it. "For Yugi's shake if he ever did decide to come with me..." he said.

- - -

The gang decided to split up and let Yugi be. Yami waved goodbye to them and headed towards home. Yami took his time getting home and finally arrived at the door to the Shop. He knocked on the door and was let in by Grandpa. "Pharaoh? Where have you been? It shouldn't take this long to get home."

"I felt like talking a walk. Is Yugi alright?"

"He's been up in his room." Yami nodded.

"Oh, hi Pharaoh. Dinner will be ready soon." He nodded again and headed upstairs. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yugi? Can I come in?"

"Yeah..." Yami smiled a bit and went inside.

"Is everything alright?" he asked noticing that Yugi had been crying.

"No...it's just..."

"It's a lot to think about." Yugi nodded and dried his eyes. Yami sat down next to Yugi on the bed. Yugi moved into his lap. Yami smiled and put his arms around him.

"I'm glad I know why he did it...but...it's still hard to swallow." Yami nodded and sat and listened to him. "I...I still love him. He's my brother. But he just...he just walks right back into my life...and now he wants me to go to Tokyo. I want to spend time with him...I...I might go to Tokyo with Ausar."

"Really?"

"I've thought about it. He really wants me to go. I have missed him but..."

"But you don't want to just leave us behind like that."

"Especially you," Yugi said nuzzling against him. Yami smiled.

"Well, I trust him."

"I do too..."

"Don't worry Yugi. Ausar's giving you plenty of time to think about it. He won't force you to go either."

"I know."

- - -

The next day, the gang came over to hang out and see if Yugi was alright. "I'm fine you guys," Yugi answered.

"Okay, if yer sure Yuge."

"Yeah."

"So, Yugi, where do you want to go?" Tèa asked.

"Let's go to the arcade." So, they headed out to the arcade.

- - -

"Hey Yuge, I'll play ya on that fighting game."

"Okay," he said getting up from his current game. Yami smiled. Tèa went to play her usual DDR (dance dance revolution). Yami watched Yugi and the others play for a while. He got an idea to try and cheer Yugi up. He went over to a plushie game and looked inside. He saw a few Dark Magicians in there and decided to he'd get it for him. He didn't realize there was a small crowd, including Tristan and Tèa. He smiled as the Dark Magician plushie fell into the receive bin.

"Alright he got it!"

"Wish I could do that."

"Good job Pharaoh."

"Not bad. You didn't get that for you did ya?"

"No. I got it for Yugi. To help cheer him up a little."

"Oh."

"Man Yuge. You creamed me."

"You almost had me a few times."

"Nah! Yer great at that game." Yugi smiled. "Hey Pharaoh, whatcha got there?"

"Something for Yugi."

"Huh?"

"I won this for you. It's a cheer up present."

"Oh. Thanks Yami-chan," he said as he happily took it from him. Yami smiled back at him.

"Hey guys," said Joey happily "Let's head to the karaoke bar next door! It will be fun!"

"Oh yea man, and sit there listening you singing off key?" Tristan said with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm a great singer Tristan asked Serenity!"

"I don't know if we should..."

"Come on Pharaoh. Please?" Yugi said using that horrible, torturous, pout he always used.

"What the matter? Can't sing?" Tèa asked Yami.

Yami blushed. "...It's...it's not that..." he defended.

"Then what?"

"..." he replied as his blush deepened.

"Sing one song for me Yami-chan?" Yugi begged.

Yami just blushed more. "Then it's settled." said Joey "We are going next door!" With that the group, dragging Yami, headed next door to karaoke bar.


End file.
